Photovoltaic modules receive light to generate electricity. Photovoltaic modules generally are attached to a support structure, such as a roof, the ground, or a ground pad. Multiple framed photovoltaic modules can be arranged in an array to increase the amount of solar energy collected. Conventional photovoltaic module mounting systems can allow moisture to become trapped between the frame and edge of the photovoltaic module. The presence of excessive moisture can lead to delamination or electrical failure of the photovoltaic module.